


Viola

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead People, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: William, talvolta, fatica a controllarsi e ne è pienamente consapevole.Più di una volta, in passato, si è lasciato andare a gesti violenti, folli… ma per quanto tenti di nasconderequell’uomoagli occhi di tutti, non sempre è in grado di tenere a freno i suoi istinti.





	Viola

**Author's Note:**

> \- Non ho mai pensato di scrivere una cosa simile, mi sono semplicemente lasciata ispirare ed io scritto senza pensare. Non credo mi ripeterò ma è stata una gran bella esperienza (?!)  
> \- Scritta per il COW-T8

William, talvolta, fatica a controllarsi e ne è pienamente consapevole.

Più di una volta, in passato, si è lasciato andare a gesti violenti, folli… ma per quanto tenti di nascondere  _ quell’uomo _ agli occhi di tutti, non sempre è in grado di tenere a freno i suoi istinti.

La rabbia è sempre stato un suo problema. Odia anche i maleducati e i traditori. I bugiardi. Sa anche si essere estremamente geloso e possessivo, perché… ciò che è suo, nessuno deve toccarlo.

_ "Questione di principio" _ , si dice sempre per giustificare i suoi gesti. E lo ripete anche in quel momento, con ritrovata tranquillità, perché se si trova in quella situazione è proprio a causa della sua gelosia e possessività, unita alla necessità di  _ marcare il territorio _ .

Sente il petto gonfiarsi d’orgoglio nel far scorrere lo sguardo sul petto di Nicholas, costellato da morsi e succhiotti.

Era quello il suo obbiettivo. Marchiarlo a tal punto da far capire a  _ chiunque _ a chi apparteneva quel corpo.

Sorride, canticchiando una bassa melodia con le labbra chiuse, e mentre con una mano sparge lo sperma sul ventre, con l’altra inizia ad accarezzargli le braccia tese, bloccate per i polsi contro la testiera del letto. La corda che ha usato per legarlo è ancora ben stretta e nota anche qualche goccia di sangue, forse causata dal continuo sfregamento.

Quella vista gli fa sgranare gli occhi per lo stupore e la lingua saetta fuori dalle sue labbra per umettarle.

È quasi un capolavoro, anzi: quello  _ è il suo capolavoro _ . Perché non ha mai visto niente di più bello in vita sua ed è stato lui stesso a improvvisarsi artista e creare quell'opera d'arte.

«Sei stupendo, Nic», sussurra, continuando a toccarlo con dolcezza. Nicholas non si muove né sospira per le sue carezze. Ha la bocca socchiusa, con un rivolo di saliva che scivola fuori dall’angolo di quelle labbra così piene. Sono un po’ screpolate, ma gli piacciono, e nelle sue orecchie suonano ancora  _ vivi _ i gemiti soffocati che gli ha strappato fino a qualche minuto prima.

«Sei diventato il mio capolavoro più bello», gli sussurra direttamente contro l'orecchio, prendendogli poi tra i denti il lobo. Lo tira e lo tortura un po', senza ottenere però nessuna reazione.

Quello però lo fa sorridere compiaciuto.

«Hai finalmente capito dove devi stare, quale deve essere la tua posizione», cantilena piano, spostando le labbra sul suo mento e infine sulla bocca. Gli dona un leggero bacio, quasi timido. Non sente il respiro sulla sua pelle, ma non se ne cura mentre scende con quei baci sul collo. Dei cupi lividi viola colorano la pelle di Nicholas, segni di dita che hanno scavato quasi dei solchi in quella zona tanto delicata quanto vitale.

«Sei mio. E ora nessun'altro ti avrà mai», commenta soddisfatto, allontanandosi del tutto per osservare ancora una volta la sua opera.

Gli occhi spalancati, spenti, rivolti verso il soffitto. Delle lacrime sono ancora incastrate sulle lunghe ciglia nere di Nicholas. Le labbra restano socchiuse, come alla ricerca di un'ultima boccata d'aria. Il petto è immobile, sporco e decorato da lividi e sperma. Le gambe divaricate e il sesso dorme tra di esse. Scorge dei lividi anche lì, tra le cosce... un dettaglio che lo fa eccitare ancora.

Se potesse vorrebbe ripetere tutto quell'amplesso sin dall’inizio. Vorrebbe sentire i gemiti e le suppliche di Nicholas, avvertire il suo corpo stretto attorno alla sua erezione e i suoi sussulti, seguiti infine da dei versi sempre più soffocati, mentre stringeva le dita attorno al collo. Sempre più forte. Con decisione, fino a privarlo del suo ultimo respiro.

Inizia a masturbarsi, guidato da quei pensieri. Muove veloce la mano sul suo sesso, gemendo e riportando alla mente quei ricordi che vorrebbe provare ancora e ancora. Non resiste a lungo e viene, facendo schizzare il suo sperma sul corpo di Nicholas.

William sorride e si lecca ancora le labbra, con il fiato corto e il cuore che gli batte forte in petto.

Nicholas è immobile. Freddo. Senza più un alito di vita, è la perfezione resa immutabile dalla morte.

Porta le dita sporche di sperma di nuovo sul collo della sua opera d’arte. Percorre quei lividi violacei con delicatezza e attenzione, come se temesse di rovinarli.

«Sai… penso che questo colore ti doni tantissimo, Nic».

  
  
  



End file.
